Beauty
by Stormysky21
Summary: set in the future arc;something bad happens to Tsuna. Irie cares for him and is looking for a way to confess his feelings to Tsuna...but somethings may just end up not the way people planned
1. Chapter 1

Notes=An Irie and Tsuna fic because there are not that many of in the future arc.

Chapter 1

Irie P.O.V

I sighed, going down the street. I had to get away…from everything. Now…I was heading home. That was until….

I saw him, covered in blood on the ground. He was nude and moaning in pain. I shuddered. We were in a bad part of town and fealt a few tears fall from my eyes. I really liked Tsuna….ever since I first saw him.

-Flashback-

I was heading to the private school that my mother sent me to when I saw him running after someone. Then he saw me and went over to me.

" Hi! My name is Tsuna. What's yours?" he asked. I blushed and turned away shyly. " Irie" I said. " You have a pretty name."

Tsuna smiled at me. " It's not much, but thanks. I hope that we meet again." he told me and walked off in the direction of his school.

-End Of Flashback-

Tears fell from my eyes and on to his blood stained body as I picked him up. " I hope we meet again" His words echoed in my head. " Not like this Tsuna" I muttered. " Not like this."

Tsuna P.O.V

I would have never expected to wake up in the house of Irie….yet I did and he was making Supper and had cleaned me up and dressed up my injuries.

" Why?" I asked when I woke up. He smiled at me. " I wanted to meet you again too…but not in the state that you were. I really care about you" he confessed. I fealt my cheeks redden when he reminded me of those words that I said only two weeks ago.

" You still remember that when you are an adult" I said. He nodded. " Here" he said, handing me some food. " You should eat."

I thanked him and ate quietly and then asked " Do my friends know what happened?" Irie looked up. " I told them that you would be resting for a bit and why and they told me that they were ok with it if that was the reason for it." he said.

I tried to get up after eating, but everything hurt all over. Irie placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and whispered " You should rest. I'll come put a movie in to make it less boreing if it helps."

Sometime during the movie I fell asleep.

Irie P.O.V

I smiled at Tsuna. So stubborn. He wants to keep going on for his friends…but he is too injured from what had happened. I heard my phone ring and answered it.

It was Chrome, checking up most likely. " How is boss?" she asked softly. " Asleep. He can't move around that much, but he is fine" I told her. " Have you told him" she asked.

I sighed. All of the gaurdians knew that I was loved Tsuna and they thought that it was cool and kept asking me to tell him and stuff like that. " No." I said. " Especially not when he is in this state!" Chrome laughed.

" What's so funny?" I asked. " Nothing. You just sort of remind me of Mukuro-sama before he confessed" she laughed. Then she hung up. What the hell?

I glanced over at the sleeping Tsuna. Sleep well, my beauty. I love you for always…and will tell you…..soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsuna P.O.V

It had been another day of staying at Irie's. He had been takeing care of me and redressing my wounds the whole time that I was here. When my friends visited, it was mainly Gokudera, Baince, Yamamoto, and Reborn.

" You look like crap" Reborn said when they first came to visit. I rose an eyebrow. " And it was you that knowticed?" I said. A few chuckles came out of my friends. Reborn was quite and didn't push it. Normally, I would of gotten kicked or head-butted by him.

" Oi! 10th! How long are you bedridden?" Gokudera asked. I shrugged. " I honestly don't know either. It is until these show signs of healing, Tsuna" Irie said when I looked at him. Figured.

" You wanted answers, you got them…all wrapped up nicely and good to go" Reborn pointed out. He just had to be a smart ass when it came to being my teacher. I rolled my eyes.

When they left, Irie chuckled. " Reborn is your teacher…..isn't he?" I nodded. " Overly annoying to the point" I sighed. " His lessons are more like death than anything."

Irie smiled. " You should of seen mine before I got my job. Brutal! What exactly were yours?" he asked. I sighed and listed a few of them. He laughed.

" Ok! You beat me. I had to avoid lasers" he said. " Lasers and dart guns mostly."

All that just to get into White Spell? Talk about a waste. Irie smiled. " I basically wanted to become less afraid" he told me. " I used to get afraid of everything. That was why I joined."

I smiled. " I thought you were brave before all of this" I said and gently kissed his lips. " And still do…if you weren't , you wouldn't be looking after a Vongola."

He pressed his lips firmly back on mine, eagerly wanting more of the kiss. " I guss that part is true…..but I can't stand seeing you hurt so that part of me always takes action" he chuckled, pulling me into his arms as I snuggled deeper.

I smiled. " Just never let go of me" I said. A soft kiss was the one answer I got.

Irie P.O.V

I smiled as I went into work. I started typing away and getting stuff done. I only had a few hours today and then I could go back home to be with Tsuna, who was now in the care of Reborn.

I sighed as I got all that I needed to done and took my pay. Mabe I should buy some food for us. We will need something to eat soon.

Tsuna P.O.V

When Irie got back, his arms were loaded with take out. " Thought that Chinese sounded good" he said. " That and I worked a bit late and didn't want you home, trying cook anything when you were still hurt."

I smiled at his concern. " I'll heal, koi" I assured him. He gently kissed my cheek. " But a few haven't been. You need a doctor. Tomorrow, I am having Chrome take you to this guy." he told me.


End file.
